


pyro

by Lea12



Series: Ryro songfics [6]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Violence, F/M, M/M, Pedophilia, Pyromania, Song Lyrics, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/Lea12
Summary: Based on a song by Kings Of Leon "Pyro".Connected to another songfic You Don't Own Me.





	pyro

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a song by Kings Of Leon "Pyro".  
> Connected to another songfic You Don't Own Me.

_**(A single book of matches gonna burn what's standing in the way.** _  
_**Roaring down the mountain, they're calling on the fire brigade.** _  
_**Carry out the pictures and tell the kids that I'm okay.** _  
_**If'n I'm forgotten, you'll remember me for the day.)** _

"A single book of matches gonna burn what's standing in the way of Pyro!" He screams as he lights up the matches he found and feels the fire in his hands and laughs.

 _Roaring down the mountain, they're calling on the fire brigade,_ he thinks as he hides from the cops.

"Carry out the pictures." The main reporter tells him and he nods.

"And tell the kids that I'm okay, will you, St. John?" That fucking nun tells him, taunts him, with her ugly wrinkly face and he wants to kill her.  
"They don't care about you. No one does, you ugly old hag." He opens his Zippo and hears her scream for the first time in his life and it feels amazing.

"If'n I'm forgotten, you'll remember for the day, won't ya, Johnny?" Mr. Smith asks him in his thick Australian accent, smirking and taunting him and he opens his Zippo and sees his smirk fade, and now it's John's time to smirk.

  
**_(I won't ever be your cornerstone._ **  
**_I)_ **

"I won't ever be your cornerstone!" His mother says those words first.

"I..." He wants to apologize to his dad, but he doesn't let him.

  
**(All the black inside me is slowly seeping from the bone.**  
**Everything I cherish is slowly dying or it's gone.**  
**Little shaking babies and drunkards seem to all agree,**  
**Once the show gets started it's bound to be a sight to see.)**

"All the black inside me is slowly seeping from the bone." He tells Marie and she looks him with that questioning look.

"Everything I cherish is slowly dying or it's gone! So tell me, what is there to live for anymore?" He asks and no one answers.

"Little shaking babies and drunkards seem to all agree." That nun tells him as she is trying to manipulate him and the worst is, it works.

"Once the show gets started it's bound to be a sight to see!" He says to the younger kids at the orphanage as he starts playing with the fire in his hands, creating all kinds of figures in it and sees them smile and he smiles back.

  
**_(I won't ever be your cornerstone._ **  
**_I don't want to be here holding on._ **  
**_I won't ever be your cornerstone._ **  
**_I)_ **

"I won't ever be your cornerstone!" His mother says those words again and it's the last time he hears them from her. "I don't want to be here, holding on, do you understand, my Johnny?" He nods, because he is too young to understand.

"I won't ever be your cornerstone!" Sister Agatha yells at him and he flinches and then she sits next to him and pulls him in an embrace. "I will be your anchor."

  
**_(Watch her run, can you feel it?_ **  
**_Watch her run, can you feel it?_ **  
**_Watch her run, can you feel it?_ **  
**_Watch her run, can you feel it?)_ **

"Watch her run", his father says angrily and pulls his head, "can you feel it?"  
"Watch her run," his father says, pushing him to the window so he can see his mother leaving, "can you feel it?"

 _Watch her run,_ he hears his dad's voice as he watches Mrs. Williams leaving, _can you feel it?_

 _Watch her run_ , he hears that stupid voice of his disgusting dad say as he is watching Marie walking away from him, _can you feel it?_

  
**_(I won't ever be your cornerstone._ **  
**_I don't want to be here holding on._ **  
**_I won't ever be your cornerstone._ **  
**_I)_ **

"I won't ever be your cornerstone!" Mrs. Williams yells and he takes a step back and she rushes to him, cupping his face. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but I'm married and I have kids, I can't always be with you, holding you together on. Do you understand that, sweetheart?" She asks him, kissing his cheek and he nods.

"I won't ever be your cornerstone!" Marie says and he just nods, tears in his eyes.  
"I...." She starts to say, but doesn't know what. "I'm sorry, John."  
"Yeah. Hearing those six words for the fifth time, Marie. I'm used to it." He says as he takes his jacket and goes out of the door.


End file.
